Electrical equipment can include multiple isolated terminals which are connectable to separate electrical wires. Each isolated terminal typically has its own connector mechanism, which is operated to connect an electrical wire to the terminal or disconnect an electrical wire from the terminal. Thus, the terminals can require a substantial amount of parts and materials as well as a substantial area (e.g., a front face area) in the electrical equipment to accommodate them. Furthermore, it is time consuming to individually connect or disconnect an electrical wire to or from, respectively, each and every terminal of the electrical equipment.